Instinct de Dragon
by Hime-hakkai
Summary: Quand l'instinct des Dragons se réveille que se passe-t-il ? Attention le Rated M n'est pas là pour rien !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ,

Voici ma petite contribution sur Fairy Tail en espérant que cette histoire vous plaise !

Correction de Chupeechan à qui je dis encore un grand merci car sans elle je n'aurai pas eu le courage de poster ^^!

Bien sûr, Rien mais vraiment RIEN de m'appartient sinon j'aurai déjà embarqué un certain Dragon slayer d'acier dans la vie réelle ! Tout est au Grand Hiro Mashima !

**Instinct de Dragon**

Dans la très belle et prospère ville de Magnolia, l'air sentait bon le parfum des fleurs qui s'épanouissaient sous le soleil de ce début de printemps et le chant des oiseaux pépiant dans les arbres jouait une douce symphonie. Les habitants déambulaient d'une boutique à une autre en souriant et discutant de la dernière bataille de la fameuse guilde de Fairy Tail qui avait détruit un quartier entier à cause d'une énième bagarre générale. Pour ne pas changer !

Cependant dans un appartement occupé par un chasseur de Dragon d'acier et Mage de cette fameuse Guilde et d'un ancien commandant d'armée à Edolas, l'ambiance était orageuse. Un comble pour l'exceed souffrant d'astraphobie !

_Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe Gajeel ? T'es pire que d'habitude et je pèse mes mots !

Seul un grognement rauque lui répondit. Allongé sur le canapé ou sa large carrure ne laissait aucune autre place possible, Gajeel Redfox ne dédaigna pas regarder son partenaire. Ses puissants bras croisés sur son torse, il semblait réfléchir. Les sourcils fronçés, la bouche ne formant qu'une fine ligne pâle sur son visage au teint halé et le pied reposant sur l'accoudoir était agité de tremblements tandis que l'autre était planté au sol, tendu. _Il a l'air sur le point d'exploser_, pensa la Panthère.

_Bordel Gajeel ! Tu vas me répondre à la fin ? Demanda Lily en essayant de contenir son agacement face au mutisme du chasseur de Dragon.

Déjà qu'en temps normal, il n'était pas bavard ce qui convenait parfaitement à l'exceed mais depuis quatre jours l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs et hérissés ne répondait que par hochements de tête ou par grognements et il avait refusé de se rendre à la Guilde pour faire son rapport à Maître Makarof. Cela avait commencé sur le chemin de retour deux jours plutôt et s'en été trop pour la panthère qui déclarât :

_Bon ! Vu que tu veux pas me répondre, je vais à la Guilde et faire TON rapport de mission !

Et il partit en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte, faisant grimacer le chasseur de Dragon d'acier qui avait une ouïe beaucoup plus fine que les humains.

Sauf que depuis quelques temps, quatre jours précisément tous ses sens semblaient s'être affinés. Pour l'instant, cela ne touchait que son odorat et son ouïe ce qui se relevait être handicapant. Et qui par-dessus tout lui collait des migraines carabinées et le rendait donc d'une humeur massacrante. Pire que d'habitude comme disait Panther Lily.

Alors oui ! Il était plongé dans ses pensées ou plutôt dans ses souvenirs.

Des années auparavant, Metalicana lui avait bien parlé de quelque chose s'approchant des symptômes ressentis mais Gajeel espérait que ce n'était pas ça sinon il serait dans la merde jusqu'au cou dans quelques heures !

Il leva l'un de ses bras musclés et l'approcha de son visage pour le sentir. Sa peau dégageait son habituelle odeur cuivrée avec un soupçon de transpiration mais ce qui le contrariât c'était cette odeur légèrement musquée avec une pointe de conifère. C'était encore faible, à peine perceptible pour un nez humain mais s'il se souvenait bien ça aller irait en s'empirant. Il fallait qu'il prenne une décision et vite avant que son problème ne prenne des proportions dramatiques.

Il se redressa et partit sans attendre vers la Guilde, il fallait absolument qu'il parle au Maître.

Pendant le trajet, le Dragon Slayer se prit à penser à une certaine Mage aux cheveux bleus et aux grands yeux de biche d'un marron noisette. « _Crevette ou la naine_ » comme il aimait l'appeler pour la faire enrager et il aimait ça. Voir sur le visage de la petite Mage des mots autre chose que son habituelle expression douce et souriante était pour lui une façon amusante de passer le temps. Et autant l'avouer, pour enlever cette lueur qu'il percevait de plus en plus souvent dans le regard de la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui laisser espérer quelque chose d'autre que cette amitié ambiguë qu'il y avait entre eux deux. Il n'était pas « convenable » pour elle et même si ça le faisait grincer des dents d'imaginer Levy avec quelqu'un d'autre, comme par exemple ses deux crétins de coéquipiers, il n'avait tout simplement pas le droit de profaner un être aussi innocent qu'elle. Bien que seul dans son lit, il fantasmait sur ce _petit_ corps aux courbes douces et à la peau crémeuse...

Enfin arrivé, il fonça directement vers le comptoir sans prendre le temps de regarder les personnes présentes. Il trouva Maître Makarov à sa place, c'est à dire sur le comptoir en train de boire son verre, les yeux fermés.

_Hum, Maître ? Demanda le Mage d'acier en ne cachant pas son mécontentement d'être là, entouré de personnes toutes plus bruyantes les unes que les autres.

Ses tympans allaient saigner si ça continuait. Il se focalisa sur sa respiration pour ne pas tout démolir et serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges dans ses poches.

_Oui mon garçon ? Demanda le vieux Mage en le fixant de son regard perçant et perspicace.

_Je vais pas pouvoir faire de mission pendant quelques temps je pense, lui murmura Gajeel en prenant bien soin de ne rien laissait paraître de son agacement.

Il n'oubliait pas que le Mage face à lui été un des plus puissants et un des plus manipulateur du Pays de Fiore. Pas qu'il soit animé de mauvaises intentions car c'était toujours pour le bien de la Guilde et des mages sous sa protection mais il était pire que Mirajane quand il s'agissait de jouer les marieurs. Alors non, Gajeel ne dirait pas pour quelles raisons il avait besoin de repos, de peur que le vieux en profite.

_Viens avec moi en haut s'il te plaît, pria le Mage sacré en se levant pour monter dans son bureau au dernier étage.

Gajeel ne s'y fia pas c'était un ordre et non pas une simple demande, impossible pour lui de refuser. Il ne tenait pas à se retrouver en tenue de soubrette sur la scène de la Guilde pour avoir refusé de monter dans le bureau du Maître tout de même !

_Alors raconte-moi tout, interrogea Makarov en s'installant sur son bureau comme d'habitude.

_Mais y'a rien, bordel ! râla Gajeel. J'ai juste besoin de repos après la mission, c'est tout !

_Pourtant Lily m'a dit que ta mission s'était déroulée sans problème et que tu n'avais eu aucun mal à te débarrasser de ce mage qui fabriquait des artefacts magiques défectueux, non ? De plus il m'a dit que tu étais bizarre en ce moment. Dit le Maître en plissant des yeux.

«_ Maudit_ _Matou_, pensa le Dragon slayer, _Pouvait_ _pas_ _tenir sa langue... Là il va falloir la jouer fine_ _pour pouvoir embobiner le vieux_ »

_Bah ! J'ai appris qu'un Dragon avait été vu dans la région et je voudrais partir vérifier. Indiqua l'homme en noir.

_Un dragon...dans la région ? Et si tu me disais la vérité, Gajeel ?

Makarov été loin d'être stupide et il avait bien une idée sur ce qui poussait le Chasseur de Dragon à s'éloigner quelques temps de la Guilde, surtout avec une certaine Mage des mots dans les parages. Il savait depuis longtemps déjà que les chasseurs de Dragon été soumis aux même lois naturelles que ceux qui les avaient élevé et transmis leur magie. Même de deuxième génération Luxus était lié au même instinct et lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs !

Gajeel voulait se cacher ?! Mais foi de Mage de Fairy Tail ! Il n'allait pas laisser ce garçon se défiler à si bon compte !

Cela faisait trop longtemps que Levy lui faisait les yeux doux en n'osant pas se déclarer de peur qu'il la rejette et lui, le fier et puissant Chasseur ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux quand il savait que l'attention de la petite fée était ailleurs. Oh ! il était discret, le bougre, mais son petit manège ne lui avait pas échappé et il espérait que le jeune homme prenne enfin la décision d'être enfin heureux.

_Pff vous étés ch...pénible à la fin !

Gajeel avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler surtout que quand il était rentré, il avait sans le vouloir perçu le parfum bien particulier de la personne qu'il voulait absolument éviter. Merde pourquoi sentait-elle aussi bon ? Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas l'odeur en elle-même. Ça correspondait bien à la jeune femme d'ailleurs. L'odeur de la mandarine... Douce , sucrée, piquante ! Il se demandait quel goût elle pouvait avoir... «_ Bordel ! C'est pas le_ _moment de penser à ça ! Reprends-toi ! _»

Il regarda l'un des plus grand Mage du Pays et prit la décision de lui expliquer la situation, surtout avec un autre chasseur de Dragon dans les environs. Mais selon ses calculs l'enflammé aux cheveux roses était encore tranquille pour un ou deux ans à tout casser.

_Je comprends ton choix Gajeel, indiqua le vieux Mage après l'explication assez concise du jeune homme. Mais ton instinct n'a-t-il pas déjà choisi ta compagne ?

Le chasseur grogna en plissant ses yeux plus flamboyant que d'ordinaire pour toute réponse, indiquant par la même que Makarof n'avait pas tort. Gajeel commençait franchement à perdre patience, son instinct prenait de plus en plus d'ascendant sur sa raison et lui disait d'aller en bas, de saisir celle que le Dragon au fond de lui avait choisi et de s'enfermer pendant toute cette période dans son appartement pour la faire sienne encore et encore ! « _Mienne » _Ce mot résonna dans sa tête et ça l'inquiéta car le processus allait beaucoup plus vite que ce qu'il pensait.

_Bien, tu peux rentrer chez toi Gajeel mais reviens quand tu te sentiras mieux !

Gajeel était...déconcerté car il avait pensé que le Maître l'interrogerait plus en détails mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre et commença à partir.

_Gajeel ! L'appela Makarov. Pour ton bien j'enverrais quelqu'un vérifier comment tu vas dans la journée de demain.

Il grogna pour toute réponse et passa la porte. Cela semblait être son nouveau mode de communication mais il s'en foutait. Il sentait la chaleur de son corps monter et malheureusement pour lui une autre partie de son anatomie se rappela à sa bonne mémoire et il savait que si il restait, il commettrait l'irréparable. Il descendit en vitesse l'escalier et pensa qu'il devait passer rapidement dans la salle commune. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, personne n'oserait l'arrêter vu l'expression qu'il devait afficher, enfin il l'espérait...Il était presque arrivé à la porte d'entrée quand il la sentit s'approcher. Son odeur l'enveloppa et le mot tant redouté résonna une nouvelle fois dans son esprit.

_Gajeel ! Attends...

«_ Merde pas maintenant _! » et il accéléra le pas, sans jeter un regard à la petite mage aux cheveux d'un bleu azur qui l'avait interpellé. Non il n'était pas un lâche ! Mais il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal surtout que son instinct et son imagination lui faisait voir des choses brûlantes et indécentes où il se voyait entre ses cuisses fines et blanches, la marquant de ses crocs alors qu'il allait et venait en elle enfoncé jusqu'à la garde...

Il se félicita d'avoir mis un pantalon large car son érection prenait des dimensions impressionnantes !

Une fois dans son appartenant il soupira dans le calme ambiant. C'était agréable après le tumulte extérieur.

La nuit allait être longue, très longue vu son état d'excitation. Un bain froid allait être son meilleur ami !

Levy l'avait vu entrer comme si sa vie en dépendait et se diriger tout droit vers le Maître sans accorder le moindre regard à qui que ce soit. _Même pas à elle,_ s'attrista la jeune femme. Pourtant à chaque fois qu'il venait à la Guilde, elle avait droit à un petit hochement de tête et un sourire en coin. Dieu qu'elle aimait cette expression sur le beau visage viril du Chasseur de Dragon d'acier !

Levy savait qu'il n'était proche de personne, à part Panther Lily, mais ils avaient vécus beaucoup d'aventures tous les deux et elle avait espéré que cela compte assez aux yeux rougeoyants du Mage d'acier de Fairy Tail. Surtout qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'apparaître comme par miracle afin la sauver dans les moments où elle se trouvait en position de faiblesse. Il était assez protecteur avec elle mais Levy ne savait ce que ça pouvait signifier et elle avait peur que pour Gajeel ce ne soit qu'une façon de se racheter pour ce qu'il avait fait lors de l'attaque de Phantom Lord.

Elle savait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas dû attendre autre chose qu'une étrange amitié mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Enfin, son cœur n'y pouvait rien...

Car oui, elle était amoureuse du seul homme qui fuyait toute forme de relation comme la Peste ou autre maladie mortelle.

Installée à sa table habituelle avec Lucy, qui était pour ne pas changer en train de râler sur sa dernière mission effectuée qui ne lui avait pas laissé assez pour payer son loyer à cause d'un imbécile surchauffé qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que détruire une partie de l'hôtel ou ils étaient installés.

Levy avait entendu l'homme aux nombreux piercings descendre les marches de son pas lourd et puissant et n'avait pas réfléchi avant de se lever pour aller le voir. Simplement pour lui demander comment il allait car elle avait bien vu qu'il été agité, tempérament pour le moins inhabituel. Elle l'avait appelé et s'était arrêté comme pétrifiée quand elle avait vu que Gajeel passer devant elle sans le moindre regard ni ralentir le pas, il avait même accéléré comme pour lui échapper. Levy resta sans voix, interdite devant le rejet du jeune homme.

_Levy ! Ça va ? S'inquiéta la jeune Constellationniste qui avait passé quelques secondes à tenter de sortir son amie de ses pensées.

_Ou...Oui Lucy , ça va ! T'en fais pas ! Répondit-elle en souriant doucement.

Mais ce sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

_Levy ! Appela la voix du Maître qui était descendu à la suite de Gajeel et avait suivi ce qui c'était déroulé.

Il était déçu du comportement de Gadjeel mais pas surpris. Après tout, le caractère du jeune homme était loin d'être le plus social.

_Aye Maître ? Lui répondit Levy en allant vers lui.

_Tu n'as pas de mission en ce moment je crois ?

_Non, pourquoi Maître ?

_Je veux que tu ailles chez Gajeel demain pour savoir comment il va, compris ?

_Il...est malade ? Demanda-t-elle en trouvant une explication logique au comportement du dragon Slayer.

Il n'avait pas voulu qu'on le voit et surtout qu'elle le voit dans cet état de faiblesse tout simplement. « _Homme_ _Stupide _» pensa t-elle.

_Malade ?! Hum...Oui, on peut dire ça. Il ne sent pas très bien et comme il a l'air de t'apprécier, je pense qu'il est mieux que ce soit toi qui aille prendre de ses nouvelles, tu comprends ?

_Oui, je comprends ! J'irais Maître, acquiesça Levy avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Je vais rentrer d'ailleurs ! A demain tout le monde !

_« Je ne pense pas que l'on se voit demain Levy...Vraiment pas »_ Pensa un vieux mage bien content de sa manigance en se tournant vers Mirajane.

Levy partit en imaginant déjà la réaction de Gajeel quand il l'a trouverait devant sa porte. Il n'allait pas être content, mais alors pas content du tout !

Alors qu'en pensez vous ?

Je sais que Gajeel fait légèrement OCC mais je l'ai imaginé moins "brut de pomme" qu'il n'est dans le manga. Ah oui ! J'allais oublié mais je pense que celles qui lisent les livres "La Confrérie de la Dague Noir" ont reconnu certaines similitudes car j'imagine bien les Dragons slayers comme les guerriers vampires !

A suivre !


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je sais que vous avez attendu ce chapitre mais ma correctrice, que dis je : ma sauveuse Chupeechan qui écrit elle même une histoire absolument géniale, a pris le temps de corriger ce chapitre ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

Le lendemain, Levy se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'appartement du Chasseur de Dragon d'acier elle avait passé la nuit à rêver de lui... Des rêves particulièrement osés mais ça ne la gênait pas et ce n'était pas la première fois non plus qu'elle fantasmait sur lui.

Malgré ce que beaucoup pouvaient penser, Levy n'était pas prude, surtout avec tout les livres l'entourant, simplement elle n'avait jamais été attirée par un homme jusqu'à l'entrée du Mage d'acier dans la Guilde.

Levy espérait que Gajeel ne serait pas trop désagréable. Elle ne se faisait cependant pas trop d'illusion, Gajeel était aussi doux que du papier de verre quand il le souhaitait. Levy arriva finalement devant la porte de l'appartement de celui-ci et frappa timidement à la porte en se disant qu'il n'allait pas la manger et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire.

Allongé dans son lit aux draps froissés, Gajeel avait entendu quelqu'un monter les escaliers. Ses sens avaient commencé à être douloureux au milieu de la nuit et il lui avait fallu une volonté de fer pour ne pas détruire l'immeuble dans lequel il logeait.

Il huma l'air surchargé d'effluves musquées et son instinct prit les rennes en discernant une autre odeur plus douce et sucrée.

« _Appétissante »._

Il avait basculé en mode automatique, son noyau primitif de Dragon avait pris les rênes. De loin, il entendit frapper doucement. Il arracha presque la porte de ses gonds et découvrit celle qu'il redoutait par-dessus tout de voir et surtout de blesser.

« _A moi _» Explosa sa partie Dragonne en la voyant et son sang commença à bouillir.

Il l'a vit sursauter en le découvrant. Elle était adorable dans sa petite robe jaune et totalement innocente.

Levy resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Une masse imposante surmontée de cheveux noir comme la nuit et plus hirsutes que d'habitude. Une force de la nature occultant pratiquement la lumière traversante venant de la fenêtre en face.

_Gajeel ?!

En une fraction de seconde, il l'avait attrapée par le poignet pour l'attirer à l'intérieur et elle se retrouva contre lui. La conscience de Gajeel essaya de mettre en garde la jeune fille, si elle restait, c'était à ses risques et périls, il ne pourrait se retenir éternellement. Elle était un agneau dans l'antre du dragon. Merde ! C'était la compagne que son instinct avait choisi et son self contrôle était mis à rude épreuve rien qu'en la sentant contre lui !

_Va t-en Levy...Sauve toi !

Sa voix était rauque, bien plus grave que d'habitude.

_Ga...Gajeel ! Que se passe-t-il ? Dis moi ! S'inquiéta la Mage des Mots car en plus d'avoir un comportement étrange, il l'avait appelé par son prénom.

De plus il dégageait une chaleur incroyable. Pire que Natsu qui était quand même le dragon slayer de Feu !

Et là, Gajeel, devant la question de la jeune femme retrouva un peu de contrôle. Interloqué par ce constat mais n'en laissant rien paraître, il prit conscience que dans un couple avec un Chasseur de Dragon, c'était la femme qui tenait les rênes bien qu'il fasse deux fois son poids et la dépasse d'une tête, c'était elle qui commandait. Si elle lui demandait d'arrêter, il s'arrêtait. Net. Si elle posait une question il y répondait. Les mâles avaient l'avantage physique mais ça s'arrêtait là !

Levy était un peu perdue, non pas qu'être dans les bras du Mage d'acier l'a dérangeait la trouble, oui, mais ça ne l'a dérangeait pas cependant elle voyait bien qu'il était bizarre. Mais par Mavis ! Qu'il sentait bon ! Une délicieuse odeur qui commençait à grandement l'affecter, faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite et une troublante sensation avait pris place dans son bas ventre.

_ Viens ! Dit-il en l'entraînant vers son salon. Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux, continua-t-il en lui désignant le canapé.

_Euh oui ...Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Le Maître m'a dit que tu étais malade ?

«_ Malade ? C'était l'explication que lui avait donné le vieux ?! Dans un sens, il a pas tort mais il va falloir mieux lui expliquer que ça à Levy. Et je suis pas doué avec les mots contrairement à elle... _»

_Non , je suis pas malade...

Mal à laisse, il passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux noirs avant de reprendre,

_Comme tu sais j'ai été élevé par un Dragon et comment dire ? Ça nous change, ça change notre sang, ça nous change profondément... Putain ! Je sais pas par où commencer ! Bref quand le moment est venu les chasseurs de Dragons rentrent en...En euh comment dire ?

_En hibernation ? Proposa innocemment Levy.

Il l'a fixa, les yeux écarquillés «_ En hibernation ou elle a été chercher cette idée ? _». Au risque ne la choquer, il décida d'être franc, de ne rien lui cacher, d'être totalement et brutalement honnête avec elle. Alors il reprit en la regardant dans les yeux :

_Non Levy, pas en hibernation...Hum... Plutôt en chasse ou en chaleur, à toi de décider du mot qui convient. Ma part de Dragon mâle t'a choisie pour compagne alors je te laisse le choix. Ou tu pars maintenant et on fait comme si rien c'était passé ou alors je vais... prendre ce que je veux. Lui dit-il brusquement en la déshabillant de son regard rougeoyant, les yeux réduits en étroites fentes qui flamboyaient d'une sombre gourmandise érotique.

Elle avait l'impression qu'il allait la dévorer vivante. Elle prit une longue inspiration car elle avait besoin d'éclaircir un point.

_Tu es sûr ? Enfin je veux dire...Tu es certain que c'est moi que ta partie...euh Dragonne a choisi ?

_C'est moi qui a choisi, moi seul. C'est juste que ma partie « animale » ne fait que renforcer l'envie que j'éprouve et mes sentiments. Si tu restes, tu m'appartiendras Levy. Totalement. Les Dragons sont possessifs comme tu t'en doutes. Tu dois savoir que je te mordrais pour marquer mon territoire et que mon odeur sera sur toi et en toi pour le faire savoir aux autres. Alors je te poserai qu'une fois la question : Quel est ton choix ? Lui demanda-t-il la voix grave et rocailleuse.

Levy avait déjà fait son choix et ce, il y a bien longtemps. Peut-être depuis le premier jour où elle l'avait revu, quand il était venu à la Guilde et avait présenté des excuses pour ce qu'il avait fait quand il était un sbire de Phantom Lord.

Pour toute réponse elle se mit debout et hocha simplement la tête. Elle ne se sentait pas capable d'aller vers lui. Il allait être son premier et d'ailleurs son dernier si elle avait bien assimilée les informations qu'il lui avait données. Et même si elle voulait en savoir plus, ce n'était pas le moment. Elle avait droit d'être intimidée, non ?

Gajeel n'avait eu qu'une envie quand elle s'était levé et implicitement donné sa réponse : se précipiter sur elle pour lui arracher sa robe et tout ce qui se trouvait en dessous et la revendiquer comme sienne. Mais il étouffa cette pulsion pour simplement aller vers elle.

_T'inquiète pas Crevette ! Lui murmura Gajeel en la prenant doucement par la taille d'un bras et en enfouissant sa main dans ses doux cheveux bleus pour lui relever le visage.

« _Tout doux, tout doux, c'est sa première fois _» se répéta le jeune homme en approchant lentement son visage.

Il l'a vit se mordiller la lèvre inférieure et il feula, tandis que son instinct de possession hurlait en lui. Au diable la douceur ! Il remplaça ses dents à elle par les siennes à lui pour la mordiller de ses crocs, lui faisant ouvrir les lèvres, avant de venir avec sa langue pour avaler le léger cri surpris qu'elle avait poussé.

Il l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sa bouche était si douce, si chaude, et son goût de mandarine lui faisait perdre les quelques neurones encore en état de réfléchir. Puis il se calma en se rendant compte que la jeune femme dans ses bras ne répondait pas vraiment à son ardeur. Il releva un peu la tête pour la regarder.

Elle avait les joues rouges et les yeux flous de désir, bon apparemment, elle ne répondait pas par manque de passion mais par manque d'expérience. Elle était vraiment adorable. Avec toute la délicatesse qu'il pouvait avoir il lui caressa la joue.

_T'as la peau si douce...

Levy avait la tête qui tournait et les jambes tremblantes, il l'avait embrassée avec une telle fougue qu'elle n'avait pas su comment réagir puis il s'était arrêté. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête, surtout pas ! Elle voulait qu'il continue, qu'il lui fasse oublier le monde extérieur, que rien n'existe à part lui.

_Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? Lui murmura-t-elle.

Audacieuse, elle remonta doucement sa main sur son bras, trouvant sur son passage un peau douce et soyeuse comme du marbre. Son autre main était partie se perdre dans la masse des longs cheveux de Gajeel. Elle les découvrit doux comme de la soie entre ses doigts, tels une marée noire et vivante.

_Peut-être parce que ça va trop vite pour toi, Crevette, j'vais essayer me calmer, lui répondit le Dragon slayer en parsemant son visage de baisers.

Il posa ses lèvres sur ses paupières, ses joues, la commissure de ses lèvres, avant de lui mordiller un lobe d'oreille et de lécher sa jugulaire pour finir par aspirer sa peau entre ses lèvres.

Par la Fondatrice ! elle allait se liquéfier sur place ! Elle avait déjà imaginé ce qu'elle ressentirait entres ses bras mais cela dépassait ses rêves les plus fous. Une boule de chaleur et de tension se logea dans son ventre, suivant les mouvements de succion qu'il faisait contre son cou, ses crocs l'effleurant sans jamais lui faire mal.

_Ga-Gajeel ! Gémit-elle en le serrant un peu plus fort et se collant contre lui.

Elle ondula instinctivement des hanches quand elle sentit contre elle la preuve évidente de son désir.

Que c'était bon de l'entendre pousser ses petits gémissements, de l'entendre chercher son souffle et sentir ses formes collées contre lui, cherchant son plaisir. C'était de la musique à ses oreilles de Dragon. Il donna un léger coup de reins et l'entendit haleter.

_Embrasse-moi Gajeel ! L'implora-t-elle en enfonçant ses ongles dans ses larges épaules, provoquant de délicieux picotements à travers son corps.

Il sourit légèrement et s'empara de sa bouche. Leurs langues se livraient à une danse sensuelle, se cherchant, s'enroulant l'une à l'autre en un ballet torride. Envolée la timidité ! Levy voulait plus, elle voulait sa chaleur se fondre en elle, se sentir complète grâce à lui.

Impatient, il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure et entreprit de lui enlever sa robe. Il l'arracha presque, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière en poussant un petit cri quand son soutient gorge apparut.

Les yeux rivés sur son visage, Gajeel se pencha embrasser sa clavicule et pour mordiller un des tétons qu'il voyait poindre sous la fine dentelle.

_De la dentelle rouge… Ghi hi, j'aime, c'est sexy. Ronronna-t-il en la prenant pour l'emmener dans sa chambre.

Les jambes autour de la taille de Gajeel, Levy sentait son impressionnante érection sur son intimité et ne put s'empêcher de chercher plus de contact en collant son bassin contre lui, ce qui le fit gémir. Elle se sentit fière de voir qu'il n'était pas si impassible que ça, avant qu'il ne la mordre d'une manière plus animale au creux du cou. Elle allait avoir des marques mais il l'avait prévenu et autant l'avouer elle aimait bien l'idée !

_J'ai...J'aime... le rouge, ça me fait penser à tes yeux...

Sans avertissement, il la jeta sur les draps défaits de son lit et s'installa à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle. Il était ravi de la déclaration de sa future compagne mais il aimait moins le fait que Levy baissait les yeux, terriblement gênée malgré tout.

_Regarde-moi, demanda Gajeel d'une voix rauque. Regarde-moi Levy...

Elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait et le regarda. Il avait les yeux étincelants de désir, d'envie, et elle discerna au fond de ses prunelles rouges, l'amour qui lui portait bien qu'il soit dissimulé par cette tendresse bourrue dont il avait toujours fait preuve.

La vision d'un Gajeel torse nu lui plut énormément. Son odeur de mâle avait explosé en une senteur plus érotique qui l'a faisait trembler de désir. Elle comprit que son corps qui n'y connaissait encore rien réclamait le sien. Levy décida alors de se laissait porter par ses envies. L'envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser partout où elle voulait. Et elle le fit en le regardant de ses grands yeux noisette et lui passa doucement une main sur la nuque pour le rapprocher d'elle. Du bout des doigts, elle découvrit des muscles durs parfaitement dessinés, recouverts d'une peau joliment halée et chaude. Elle joua timidement avec le piercing qu'il portait au téton.

_J'aime ça, ça te va bien...

Immobile, paralysé par le plaisir, il la regarda faire. Son sexe encore emprisonné par son pantalon de toile pulsait au rythme de son cœur et des mouvements qu'elle faisait de ses longs doigts blancs.

Il passa ses mains sur son ventre il aurait pu faire le tour de sa taille avec, tellement elle était menue. Il descendit les restes de sa robe sur ses hanches doucement arrondies, pour ne la laisser devant lui que parée d'un ensemble de dentelle rouge, terriblement sexy. Qui aurait pu penser que sous ses airs ingénues se cache une petite diablesse ? Gajeel n'allait pas s'en plaindre !

_Ensemble assorti, tu m'impressionnes Crevette !

Gajeel promena ses mains sur la dentelle, voyageant au grès des réactions de la Mage des Mots qui visiblement perdait les siens.

_Dessolé, j'ai les mains rugueuses mais je te ferai pas de mal. Dit le jeune homme en les faisant remonter dans son dos pour lui détacher le charmant mais néanmoins gênant soutient gorge.

_C'est rien...Oh !

Levy enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure du Dragon slayer pour le rapprocher d'elle. Oh cette bouche chaude, cette langue humide sur sa poitrine, ses crocs qui la mordillaient. Elle gémit et s'agrippa à ses larges épaules.

Gajeel n'avait pas pu résister quand il avait vu sa poitrine découverte. Ses deux petits monts où de jolies tétons roses semblaient le supplier de les adorer avec sa bouche.

Sa main remonta lentement l'intérieur de sa jambe nue et subtilement lui écarta un peu les cuisses. Il sentit l'odeur de son excitation et son instinct lui hurla d'en finir mais il voulait encore de cette douceur qu'il n'avait jamais connue avec personne.

Quand les doigts chauds de Gajeel frôlèrent le centre de son corps, une décharge intense de plaisir la fit crier. Levy ferma les yeux, honteuse de ne pas se contrôler.

_Hum j'aime te faire perdre le contrôle...J'aime t'avoir sous moi comme ça ! Crois-moi je te ferai crier mon prénom encore et encore quand je te prendrais, ma crevette ! Dit le Dragon slayer d'une voie chargée de luxure.

Elle aurait pu partir dans les nuages rien qu'en entendant ses paroles et elle se contrôla avec peine. La lave avait pris possession de ses veines mais elle voulait jouer elle aussi, alors, d'un mouvement souple elle se retrouva sur lui. Il la laissa faire, trop heureux qu'elle oublie sa gêne.

Tandis que Gajeel la regardait avec une telle adoration, ses yeux rouges rubis assombris par le désir, elle décida de le rendre fou et fit lentement glisser ses doigts sur ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés, les faisant se contracter en passant par sa taille jusqu'à la barrière de son pantalon.

_Boxer ou caleçon, Dragon ? le taquina la jeune femme en souriant, son coté pervers revenant peu à peu.

_Vérifie par toi-même, fillette, ghi hi !

_Fillette ?

Alors elle le fit et pour se venger, elle descendit doucement, tout doucement la fermeture éclair avant d'écarter lentement les bords pour y découvrir une toison aussi sombre que les cheveux de Mage d'acier.

_Rien ? Hum, tu m'impressionnes Gajeel. Murmura Levy, légèrement craintive.

Car même si elle avait lu beaucoup de livres et était curieuse par nature, elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Elle le regarda, cherchant dans son regard une indication.

_Fais ce que tu veux, tout ce que tu veux. Indiqua Gajeel en lui caressant les hanches.

Elle suivit son intuition et enleva le dernier vêtement du corps du Dragon slayer pour découvrir son sexe fièrement dressé.

« _Il est_ _magnifique_, pensa-t-elle en sentant ses joues rougir, _magnifique_ _mais_ _énorme _! »

Comme s'il était conscient des pensées de sa compagne, Gajeel lui fit un sourire carnassier. Levy sentait poindre un début d'hémorragie nasale mais tint bon et pour lui rendre la pareille, elle fit voyager sensuellement sa main sur la virilité de l'homme lascivement allongé sur le lit. Une colonne de chaire si dure et pourtant si douche et chaude. Taquine, elle le serra doucement avant d'accélérer. Elle n'avait plus peur.

_Levy ! Gémit Gajeel en se cambrant.

Quand il l'avait vu le contempler, avec dans le regard autant d'émerveillement que de crainte, il avait su à quoi elle avait pensé. C'était loin d'être sa première fois, il savait donc qu'il était plus que bien membré. Alors, quand elle le caressa, il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir cette sensation de plaisir inouïe envahir ses veines. A chaque mouvement il perdait un peu plus le contrôle, tant le plaisir l'étourdissait. Il fallait qu'elle cesse. Elle allait le mener à sa perte !

_Stop ! Arrête sinon...

Gajeel laissa mourir la fin de sa phrase car elle devait bien se douter ce qui allait se produire si elle ne le faisait pas.

Arrêtant tout geste, Levy vit le visage du Mage d'acier crispé par le désir et les traces du plaisir qu'elle lui avait donné. Elle sourit, fière d'elle.

Gajeel reprit ses esprits et échangea leurs positions, revenant sur elle. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse.

_A mon tour maintenant, ronronna-t-il en partant à la découverte du corps partiellement dénudé de la jeune femme.

Son cou gracile, sa poitrine menue et son ventre doux et parfumé. La lumière de la fenêtre créait de subtiles vallées sur son corps qu'il s'empressa de suivre de ses lèvres et de ses mains. Jusqu'à la barrière du dernier rempart alors de ses crocs il le déchira et son instinct rugit en lui.

«_ Mienne _»

Il se positionna entre les jambes finement galbé de sa douce en la regardant de son regard flamboyant et se lécha les babines car un festin l'attendait et il comptait en profiter.

«_ Il_ _va_ _me_ _dévorer _» pensa-t-elle avant de se perdre dans un maelström de sensations.

Son corps répondait automatiquement à l'avidité de Gajeel. Sa bouche, sa langue sur la partie la plus sensible de son corps la rendait folle. Ses dents meurtrissaient ses lèvres tant elle réprimait ses cris de plaisir mais quand il souleva ses jambes pour les poser sur ses larges épaules et quand il rajouta ses doigts, elle vola en éclats.

Il avait adoré lui donner du plaisir, entendre ses cris et son goût de mandarine mais là il avait besoin de plus. Il fit remonter ses lèvres du ventre à la poitrine de Levy qu'il cajola, avant de finir par regarder la jeune Mage et de l'embrasser doucement.

Il se redressa et pris appui sur ses avant-bras, se positionnant.

_Avant de...Il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

_Tu crois que c'est le moment ? lui dit la jeune femme, les sourcils froncés alors qu'elle le sentait tout contre elle.

_Ghi hi Je t'aime, lui répondit Gajeel avant de doucement s'enfoncer en elle centimètres par centimètres jusqu'à sentir la fine barrière de son innocence.

Levy enfonça ses ongles dans le dos du Mage d'acier tentant de contenir la douleur quelle sentait émaner du centre de son corps.

_Vas-y, lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix tendue.

Alors il donna un coup de rein plus sec et sentit la preuve de pureté de sa compagne se rompre, et ce faisant, il l'envahit pleinement. C'était comme si son corps lui avait toujours été destiné.

Elle était si douce, si humide et si étroite qu'il se demandait comment il avait pu la pénétrer sans lui faire plus de mal et encore moins comment il avait fait pour ne pas venir. Il resta immobile quelques seconde avant que Levy, par un léger mouvement de bassin, ne l'autorise à continuer.

_C'est bon, chuchota la jeune femme en faisant glisser ses mains au creux de ses reins en une sensuelle caresse.

Il commença par de petites rotations, pour la laisser s'habituer à sa présence, ne sortant que pour mieux revenir en elle.

Levy savait que la première fois était douloureuse pour une fille mais pas autant. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être déchirée de l'intérieur, mais Gajeel avait été si prévenant que la douleur commençait à refluer. Elle le sentait si fort contre elle, en elle. Et puis tout changea quand elle le sentit se reculer et revenir en elle plus fort.

_Oh !

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je t'ai fait mal ? Lui demanda Gajeel.

_Non ! Plus...continue, je t'en prie ! Supplia Levy en ondulant des hanches pour rechercher plus de plaisir.

Alors ils entamèrent une danse aussi vielle que le monde et quand Gajeel sentit sa compagne se resserrer sur lui et hurler sur prénom. Il lui mordit le cou, la marquant comme sienne.

Ils s'appartenaient définitivement.

Dans la nuit, Levy lui murmura un « je t'aime » plein de douceur, alors que le jeune homme plongeait dans un sommeil sans rêves et que ses sens reprenaient doucement le fil habituel qu'il connaissait.

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce joli moment entre ses deux là. Ils sont super mignons je trouve ^^. Pour le moment je ne sais pas encore si je fais une suite avec les autres chasseurs. Par mesure de sécurité je laisse cette histoire comme ça si jamais ma muse vient me rendre visite ;-) **


End file.
